Hanging plant holders typically employ a non-adjustable set of support stands such as wires, cables, ropes, cords or chains attached to the plant holder at one end of the support strands and to the usual ceiling hook or other support element at the other end of the support strands. Irrigation and maintenance of the contained plants is at times inconvenient, especially if the plant holder is suspended adjacent the ceiling and the ceiling is high.
The height of plant holders has been adjustable, however, by means of various structures. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,693, issued Jun. 2, 1986 to Kagan, there is disclosed a plant hanger and a take-up reel for winding up cables supporting the hanger. A lock is provided below the reel to prevent rotational forces from being exerted about the hanger.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,589, issued May 2, 1989 to Straw et al, there is set forth a hanging plant carrier providing a supporting surface on which a potted plant is placed. Below the supporting surface is a spring-powered reel for providing a means of lengthening the support cables extending from an overhead fixed structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,653, issued Oct. 24, 1989 to Connolly, an article suspension system is provided for raising, lowering and suspending an article such as a plant on a cord at selected positions of static and dynamic suspension. The system includes an article hook device, locking handle structure and a cord lock for suspension from one or more pulley supports.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,937, issued Sep. 18, 1990 to Haddox, there is shown a hanger adapted for supporting a plant container from a fixed support. The hanger comprises a plurality of flexible straps having upper reaches terminating in upper extremities adapted for connection to the fixed support, and lower reaches terminating in lower extremities adapted for disposition adjacent the plant container. The effective length of each strap is adjustable and dependent on the adjustment of other straps for varying the vertical position of the plant relative to the fixed support.
Despite the attempts of the prior art, there continues to be a need for a simplified, vertically adjustable plant hanger which can be manufactured at a low cost and yet provides adequate support and also is aesthetically pleasing.